Tales of a Demi-Goddess
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Reina Uzumaki was like any other child but with a secret known only by the hokage but when a spy for orochimaru takes her things start becoming complicated as orochimaru unleashes something not seen in thousands of years, a demi-goddess. Strong possibly OP Fem Naruto, Minor Tenchi Muyo aspects
1. Chapter 1

**This is mainly set in the Naruto verse with fem Naruto whom I've named Reina gaining Ryoko's abilities due to a 'failed' jutsu of Orochimaru's letting him gain some of Ryoko's blood as she's bleeding on Ryo-Ohki as of right now i'm unsure if Reina will be going to the Tenchi Muyo universe or not.**

 **{Line Break}**

Orochimaru looked over his notes for his Space Time jutsu he was trying to create mostly to steal jutsu from high security location and to get more 'volunteers' for his experiments, after checking over his notes Orochimaru starts going through the handseals before he finished the sequence of handseals before it backfired and caused him to slam into the wall a good 10 feet behind him.

"Another failed attempt" Orochimaru sighs before he notices a small amount of blood near where he had just attempted his jutsu and looked himself over by extending his neck and frowning once he saw he didn't have any injuries.

"Hmmm no injuries yet there's blood on the floor...oh well a new experiment for me now then who to use the blood on" Orochimaru says to himself as he collects the blood before heading to his lab in a happy mood despite his failed jutsu, his happy mood also had the side effect of his subordinates releasing sighs of relief as a happy orochimaru meant he wasn't going to use them for one of his projects.

Orochimaru spent the week after his failed jutsu looking over his spy reports and smirks at a file from one of his spies in Konoha about a possible Uzumaki who's still a child and the child's birthdate makes him smile even more.

"Kukukukuku, Uzumaki Kushina who knew you was so sly as to hide being pregnant but who's the child's father I wonder" Orochimaru says as he looks at the photo of the 4 year old violet eyed redhead as his smirk grows wider before writing up orders for his spy to adopt the child and bring her to him before sending it off with one of his snake summons.

 **{Line Break}**

Uzumaki Reina looked up at the strange man that was adopting her and tilted her head as she was sad to be leaving her friends but also happy to be getting a new family and after saying good bye to her friends and the orphanage staff she walked alongside her new father happy to have one, as due to her temper any possible adoptions was canceled something that had made her sad though she was also hailed as a budding prodigy due to how fast she learned.

It was shortly after they had turned off of the main streets and onto a now unused street due to it leading to an area that was left in ruins after the kyuubi's attack due to lingering chakra from the kyuubi's attack that Reina felt a cloth go over her mouth and nose causing her to struggle before she passed out from the chloroform on the cloth.

 **{Time Skip: Reina age 6}**

Orochimaru looked at the tank filled with green liquid and at the still body of Uzumaki Reina who had been for the last 2 years kept sedated as he worked on her and smiled.

The young girl had changed a lot in the last 2 years due to the unknown blood he used on her the most noticeable was that her red hair gained teal highlights in her hair along with the bangs framing her face being teal in color along with her ears lengthening giving them a rounded rectangle look and she appeared taller then normal being maybe around 4'3" tall but he would have o wait till she was out to confirm it, it was also a shame that the blood he collected was only enough for a single subject as he had found out shortly after Reina was injected for the unknown blood that the girl help the kyuubi thus making her unsuitable as a host body.

"Soon you will be out and I can do more testing then just waiting around to make sure your DNA is stable with the added Unknown DNA little Reina kukuku I might even let you lose on Sarutobi sensei just to show him my scientific greatness" Orochimaru says as he stares at the Uzumaki girl before walking away never noticing that Reina had opened her eyes slightly with a Violet/Amber eyed glare her left eye having turned a amber color from it's old Violet, the DNA that had been merged with her own had also made her slowly immune to the sedatives used to keep her sedated.

It was a month later that Orochimaru had the tank holding Reina drained and the young Uzumaki girl removed from it before he had data collected on Reina.

 _Subject Name: Uzumaki Reina_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Clan: Uzumaki_

 _Blood Type: O+_

 _Parents: Mother: Uzumaki Kushina, Father: Unknown due to unknown DNA replacing the paternal DNA_

 _Species: Human/Unknown Hybrid_

 _Height: 4'3"_

 _Hair Colour: Red with Teal highlights and teal bangs framing face_

 _Eye Colour: Right Violet left Amber {Side note: This is a very interesting side effect and I wonder if her eyesight has changed}_

 _Also noted is that her ears have also elongated in a rounded rectangular look meaning possible hearing increase_

 _Chakra Reserves are already high Chunin level suggest subject have heavy chakra control training_

Orochimaru looked at the page with a small sigh it was the bare basic but he would have a more detailed report for his own personal oversight but he did have a small smirk on his face as he had run a DNA test on her from a blood sample he got before he had the unknown blood injected into the girl, and he was VERY happy to say that the Namikaze brat that took his spot as 4th Hokage was not only dead but now h is line was to.

"Kukukukuku this is a happy day for me as I got revenge on that upstart that took what was rightfully mine all because of his Uzumaki girlfriend helping him make a battle ready version of the 2nd's space time jutsu" Orochimaru says before he has the girl moved to a cell he would see what abilities the girl has later but right now he had plans on getting the Uchiha clan prodigy Itachi as his next host all he would need to do is figure out how to get him alone so he could take his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter and i'm posting this just so everyone knows I've not forgotten about it due to my RWBY/HP and FSN/HP fanfics :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 **{Line Break}**

Reina raised an eyebrow as she stared at the scientists scanning her with both medical jutsu and medical machines some of which she was very sure were experimental in nature.

"Her chakra levels has declined slightly but she seems to be substituting and generating an alternate form of energy, however due to the nature of the energy Lord Orochimaru won't be able to make her a vessel but he might be able to give her a curse mark, should also note that her chakra levels once high chunin have lowered to mid chunin so it's possible that the unknown energy is slowly taking the place of the girls chakra" one of the scientists says as he writes down the results of her tests, though the scientist would later be cursing up a storm for losing a pair of gems from the pre sage of 6 paths era never knowing that Reina had snatched them as she followed the Oto ninja that was her guard/escort.

 **{Reina Age:7}**

Reina watched as a girl slightly older then her was led into her room that doubled as her cell causing her to tilt her head as she was normally left alone outside of having tests done on her.

"I'm Reina, who are you?" Reina asks as she gets off of the bed and stands to her full height of 4'6" the scientists figure she'll be around 5'8" when she's fully grown.

"K..Karin U..Uzumaki" the girl Karin says causing Reina to tilt her head and smirk.

"So the snake got himself another Uzumaki to perform experiments on huh?" Reina says with a snort as she runs a hand through her teal bangs.

this caused Karin so blink before she seemingly teleported next to Reina and started bombarding Reina with questions till Reina just sighed and leveled a glare at the older girl causing her to "eep" and back up.

"Don't invade my personal space like that without permission do not become one of the snakes lackeys or else I will never recognize you as an Uzumaki clan member, something I can and will do as the Uzumaki clan heiress" Reina says coldly getting a rapid nodding from Karin who didn't want her last known family member to disown her.

 **{Reina Age:8/Karin age:9}**

It had been a year since Karin started sharing a room with Reina and the 2 of them had slowly become like sisters they had also found out that the gems Reina stole 2 years before could be absorbed into Reina's body giving her strange power a significant boost but right now Reina was running through the corridors of the hidden base with Karin behind her, the reason being was because the 2 girls are escaping Karin using her recently learned Chakra Chains while Reina made Energy blades and either launched them like a kunai wrapped in a exploding tag or used them like a sword though she preferred keeping the Oto ninja's at range.

"Hurry up Karin" Reina says as she throws another energy blade at a wall behind them causing it to partially collapse.

"Not everyone has your energy or you phasing ability Reina!" Karin shouts at the younger but taller girl causing Reina to smirk.

"You sure it's not just you being short dear Karin?" Reina says with a snicker as she speeds up with a fuming Karin right on her heals both of the girls just lucky that Orochimaru was out on a mission for the Akatsuki group the rouge konoha nin joined awhile back, giving both girls a perfect chance to escape more so as Reina's escape might've blown open afew cell doors letting others that had been captured by Orochimaru to escape and/or attack the Oto nin's.

 **5 Days Later**

Reina Leaned against a tree while Karin sat near a small campfire the pair of girls had going for the night.

"So what now Reina?" Karin asks as she looks at the taller girl who sighs.

"We train ourselves up and when we are ready we wither go bounty hunting or maybe join on of the ninja villages that hopefully won't try to make us broodmares or sell us to someone who would turn us into broodmares" Reina says with a scuff as she had herd some of her Oto nin guards talking about how Orochimaru wished the 4th Raikage hadn't replaced the 3rd Raikage as he could've sold some of his 'spare' blood users to kumo for extra Ryo if the 3rd was still in power.

"So when do we start training then?" Karin asks as Reina takes out an outdated 1st shinobi world war map and smirks pointing to an island that no longer was on any of the newer maps.

"We head tot he Uzumaki homeland of Uzu No Kuni and train there in peace as everyone has forgotten our clans homeland after the fall of our Clan" Reina says with a smirk getting a sigh from the older girl as they would have to spend a week or 2 evading Konoha patrols to get to the nearest port where they could get a boat to get to the island.

 **{Line Break}**

 **shorter then the 1st but then again it's written up after 2AM.**

 **Also what do you guys think of my including Karin?**

 **Oh and I do have a plan for Karin and Reina's future so expect the next chapter to skip ahead a few years ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's a new chapter for ToaDG hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Also please note i'm not good with battle scenes.**

 **{Line Break}**

Reina tilted her head as her 13 year old cousin Karin gushed about boys and how she hoped to find a cute one.

"Please Karin I don't want to hear about your bedroom fantasies" Reina says with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"But Reina how can you NOT be interested in boys or even clothes!?" Karin says while waving her arms in a comical fashion.

"Simple I have no interest in romance right now" Reina says as she starts walking faster then she was before as to get away from her older cousins boy crazed mind.

"Damn it Reina why won't you talk about boys or even girls if that's how you lean!?" Karin shouts at her younger cousin who just smirks as her while stating " WE are to young for that stuff Karin besides I won't settle for some weakling who can even match me in a fight" all the while she kept walking away from Karin.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Karin shouts as she runs to catch up with Reina who laughs slightly as she starts running in order to tease her cousin.

{Location: Nami no Kuni, Reina age: 12/Karin age: 13}

Reina and Karin blinked as they herd the sounds of a battle ahead of them.

"2 Jounin, 1 chunin, 2 genin a academy student and a civilian?" Karin says all the while blinking wondering why a possible genin team had a academy student with them nor why they was on a possible A-Rank mission.

"Should we help them Reina?" Karin asks as she looks at her cousin who smirks.

"Of course it's not fun not having someone new to toy with" Reina says getting a twitch from Karin who was NOT pouting at her cousin's unfair energy reserves or the energies abilities nope totally not pouting.

"Now shall we introduce ourselves dear cousin?" Reina asks as she jumps into the air and stays standing as if it was solid ground while Karin quickly followed Reina from the ground all the while muttering about overpowered and unfair cousins.

{Scene change}

Hatake Kakashi was not having a nice day first his client had lied about the mission rank, next the damned egotistical Uchiha he was FORCED to pass along with the pink hair fangirl both who don't know how to be on a team he decided after this mission he was pulling them both from the shinobi ranks as 1 is a lone wolf who WILL let his teammates die and the other is so devoted to the Uchiha that she doesn't even train his only good genin was a civilian boy who did his best to work with his dysfunctional teammates.

And here he was right now watching as the Uchiha hit his male teammate before taking off leaving their client behind with the pink hair fangirl screaming for the Uchiha to wait for her.

"Wow...you genin except for the injured boy are weak and cowardly" Zabuza says unsure what to make of what he had just seen before he had to jump away as what looked like a rod of light flew threw where he had just been only to detonate as it hit a tree.

"Huh I missed..."said a female voice as a young teen seemingly floated down out of the sky as another ran out of the bushes panting slightly.

"Damn it Reina not everyone can ran on the air like you can!" the other girl shouts of the first woman Reina.

"You need more training Karin dear" Reina says casually before she looks at Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Who are you gaki's?" Zabuza says as he studies the 2 girls both being red heads but the taller of the 2 having teal highlights and bags framing her face.

"Uzumaki Reina and Uzumaki Karin" Reina states as she forms a rod of light and holds it like a blade "Please be entertaining" Reina says before she rushed at Zabuza and started attacking him.

Zabuza winched as he felt the force behind Reina's opening attack as they started to exchange blows though he did have to dodge a lot when she threw her energy rods/blades causing explosions whenever they hit something.

"Damn it gaki what the hell are you!?" Zabuza exclaims panting slightly from the fight with Reina not even looking phased all the while smirking at him.

"You worse nightmare" Reina says before she starts launching orb like attacks at Zabuza causing a lot of explosions and some burns before Zabuza cutting his loses due to Haku being attacked and not able to help him shunshin'ed away leaving Reina to pout at her toy running away.

{Scene change}

"Thanks for helping me back there" Kakashi says as he writes down his report to send back to the 3rd hokage via his summons all the while devising ways to punish his 2 deserting and treasonous genins the Uchiha and Haruno.

"No problem, Though we mainly helped you out because Reina was bored and wanted a new 'toy' to play with" Karin says as Reina was sat on a window sill napping.

"So how do you know each other?" Kakashi asks as he looks at Reina noting the difference between her and the bright young girl that went missing.

"Orochimaru used Reina for a experiment using some unknown blood he managed to collect from a mostly failed space time jutsu he appearance is the result along with some other things, As for how we know each other we're cousins and Orochimaru had us sharing a room" Karin says leaving out a nice few things such as the gems merged with Reina that increased her power levels or that Reina was searching for the remaining gems that she could feel would complete whatever set they belonged to.


End file.
